


Crush

by PrincessPlantasaurus



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPlantasaurus/pseuds/PrincessPlantasaurus
Summary: The dictionary defines a crush as 'an intense and usually passing infatuation'.After a Junior Woodchuck campfire, Violet recruits Webby's help, only to find out they both have crushes of their own.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Crush

It had started with a Junior Woodchucks camping trip. As a Senior Woodchuck, Violet should not have been so invested in the gossipy goings on of the Junior Woodchucks as the campfire was starting to dim, but Doofus Drake’s sudden proclamation that he had a crush on Llewelyn Duck was too interesting of a topic to shut down.

“My BROTHER?!?"

Huey’s reaction may have also been another reason why the Senior Woodchuck didn’t shut things down as early as she should have. She did her best to stifle a giggle.

“He has a very charming aura, a magnetic quality that makes me weak in the knees…”

“He’s still my BROTHER!” Huey interrupted Doofus, the smaller duck shoving fingers in his ears.

One of the younger Junior Woodchucks squeaked “I have a crush on his other brother.”

Huey, unplugging his ears, looked like he was losing his grip on reality “Dewey?!?”

“He’s so sauve and energetic…” the much younger girl swooned.

“Does anyone here have a crush on someone who’s NOT a member of my family?!?”

One of the other younger Junior Chipmunks chirped “Are you related to Gizmoduck?”

Huey’s cheeks went red as he sputtered out “N-no! Although that is the first valid crush I’ve heard so far.”

“Who are you to deem if our crushes are ‘valid’?” Doofus questioned, putting air quotes around the last word.

“Cause that one wasn’t on one of my brothers!”

One of the other Junior Woodchucks, Carly, a girl closer to Huey’s own age, questioned “What, do you think we should all have crushes on YOU instead of your brothers or something?!?”

Huey’s eyes flew to Violet’s in a panic, but she wasn’t entirely sure what she was supposed to do to help him in that situation. Maybe he expected her to have been a better leader and shut the conversation topic down before it got this far. Before Violet had a chance to try and figure out what telepathic message her friend was trying to send, his eyes were back to the accuser as he choked out “N-no! Of course not!”   


“Huey probably still thinks girls have cooties.” another Woodchuck teased.

“I do not!”

“Oh yeah?” Carly teased. “Then who do YOU have a crush on?!?”

If Violet thought things were getting out of hand before, she was certain now. “Alright, that’s enough.”

“I don’t have a crush on anyone!” Huey argued.

Stepping in between them, Violet’s voice was louder and more authoritative as she repeated “I  _ said _ that’s enough! I think it’s best for everyone if we douse the fire and head to our tents for the night.”

There was a mumbled agreeance as the Junior Woodchucks dispersed. Violet felt a hand fall onto her shoulder, and she knew it was Huey’s even before he muttered “Thanks for stepping in there.”

She hadn’t meant to shrug his hand off as quickly or harshly as she did, but it happened anyway. “I was merely doing my duty as a Senior Woodchuck. You’ll be doing the same next year, I’m sure.”

“I didn’t mean for things to get so out of hand.” he confessed. 

“Huebert, it’s fine.” her voice was tenser than she intended, causing her to wince a little at her own tone. 

“Violet?” his tone was soft and almost...tentative. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course!” she lied. She was a bad liar. She just hoped Huey was too tired to notice. “Slightly irritable due to lack of sleep, is all. I really do believe it would be best if we all turned in for the night.”

“Well, alright.” Huey fidgeted a bit with his uniform “But if you ever wanna...you know...talk...you know how and where to find me.”

She nodded, knowing full well she had no intent on taking up his offer. But what was she supposed to do? Tell him the truth? That her new found bad temperament was because he’d proudly announced that  _ he  _ didn’t have a crush on anyone, while she yearned for his affection?

Well, maybe “yearned for his affection” wasn’t quite right. She wasn’t entirely sure if her feelings towards Huey were considered a ‘crush’ or not. She was still trying to figure that out. She felt differently, stronger, towards him than she did her other friends, but maybe that was simply craving a best friendship? But finding out that if her feelings were of the romantic variety that they weren’t returned still stung. More than she cared to admit.

Of one thing, Violet  _ was  _ certain: she needed to figure out exactly what her feelings for Huey were. 

Which is why she found herself buzzing the front gate of McDuck Manor almost immediately after returning home from the Woodchucks’ camping trip. It was Beakley on the other end, which made her feel a little more at ease. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Beakley. It’s Violet. I was wondering if there’s any chance Webbigail might be home?”

The gates opened, and Violet happily made her way to the front doors of the mansion. Webby, as if on cue, opened the doors as Violet was just a few feet away from them. “Violet!” she cheered happily. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a surprise visit from one of my closest friends?”

“I actually came seeking advice. Some ‘girl talk’, if you will.” she admitted. “Preferably...alone?”

“Say no more!” Webby cried, taking Violet by the hand and running, friend towed behind her, into her room, securely locking the door behind them upon entry. “So what secret ‘girl talk’ are we talking here? A spell? A curse? An ancient ritual?!?”

Violet shook her head slowly “Romance.”

“Yuck.” Webby stuck her tongue out and she scrunched her face up.

“I know.” Violet admitted sadly. “And in all honesty, I’m not sure if I have romantic feelings for...this particular subject. Which is why I was hoping you might be able to help.”

“Well, I can try.” Webby nodded earnestly, before sheepishly confessing “but I’ve never really had a crush on anyone before, so I might not be the most helpful. I could grab the boys if you wanted! Huey’s been going on about some crush for a while now…”

“Hubert?” Violet interrupted. 

“Yeah! You know, around our height, red hat, looks like his brothers…” 

“I know who he is, Webby.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“Hubert recently told our entire branch of the Junior Woodchucks that he didn’t have a crush on anyone.” Violet explained.

“Weird.” Webby tapped her chin in thought. “See, Dewey overheard him talking to Della about this crush, and now we all sort of playfully tease him about it, even though we don’t know who he’s crushing on. Maybe he was trying to avoid being teased again?”

“It’s possible.” Violet nodded “He was getting teased pretty relentlessly by the other Woodchucks regardless.”

“Oh no!” Webby gasped in shock. “But you stood up for him, right?”

“I did.”

Webby let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. “I knew you were a good friend.”

“But one of the things they were teasing him for was his apparent lack of romantic interest.” Violet continued. “If what you’re saying is true, why would he not simply tell the Woodchucks about his crush?”

“Maybe he didn’t want them finding out?” Webby shrugged, before gasping “Maybe they were there! Maybe his crush is on another Woodchuck!”

There was a fleeting moment where Violet felt her heart skip a beat at the mere potential of having her maybe-feelings returned. She didn’t notice her cheeks heating up, but apparently it was enough to give them some colour, because soon Webby was gasping “You’re blushing! You...do you...is Huey...is that why you’re here?!?”

And then she was SQUEALING. 

Violet covered her ears.

“This is so great!” Webby threw her hands above her head “Two of my best friends! In love! Can I be the maid of honor at your wedding? Assuming the two of you don’t elope.”

“We’re not ‘in love’, Webbigail. I have a certain strong inclination towards him that may be more than platonic, and he apparently has a crush for which I fall under a large net of potential suspects.”

“Not in love yet!” Webby argued. “But I’m sure someday you will be. And I’ll get to be the maid of honor at your wedding! No takebacks on that.”

“I’m not even entirely certain I do have a crush on him.” Violet folded her arms across her chest.

“Let’s find out!” Webby suggested, pulling a large book off her shelf. Flipping through the pages briefly, she eventually cried “Aha! The dictionary defines a ‘crush’ as ‘an intense and usually passing infatuation’. Does that describe how you feel when you see Huey?”

“I’d hardly call it an ‘infatuation’.” Violet muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Webby flipped a few more pages, reading aloud “Infatuation: a feeling of foolish or very strong love or admiration for someone or something.”

“Sure, I feel admiration, but that could be platonic.” Violet confessed.

“...oh no.” Webby gasped, as she continued to flip through the dictionary, looking more and more distressed as she found each definition.

“Webbigail?”

Finally looking up from the pages in front of her, Webby confessed. “I...I think I have a crush on Lena.”

Violet, thankful for the small distraction, tried her best to hide a satisfied smirk as she questioned “Really? Is this the first time you’ve thought about her like this?”

“I mean, I’ve always thought she was very pretty, but I thought that was obvious. And she’s so cool, and fun to be around, and sometimes when I think about her I feel like there’s a bunch of fireflies in my stomach…”

Violet was doing a very bad job of pretending like this was a new development. “That sounds like a crush to me, Webbigail.”

Webby simply nodded. She needed some time to process that not only did she have feelings for Lena, but that she’s had those feelings the whole time. “Well, what about you? What do you like about Huey? How does he make you feel? Do  _ you  _ have bugs in _ your _ stomach?”

“No bugs.” Violet answered assuredly. The rest of her answers though, she was not so sure of. “We have quite a bit in common, what with both being Woodchucks’ and all. He’s very easy to talk to. Great to springboard ideas off of. Conversing with him always feels perfectly natural, and yet we both become so excitable while exchanging thoughts and ideas.”

“Do you think he’s attractive? Handsome?  _ Dreamy _ ?” Webby pressed, leaning in closer with each word.

Violet paused. She’d never really thought about that part before. Surely, if she had a crush on Hubert, she would have found him physically attractive, yes? Well, she did love how his eyes lit up whenever he was excited. And the few times she’d seen him without his hat on, she’d noticed she found his hair styling suited him well. And his smile…

Violet was stirred from her thoughts as Webby cooed “Aww, you’re blushing again! You think Huey is a dreamboat!”

“‘Dreamboat’ is a little excessive.” she attempted to deescalate. But she couldn’t deny the smile creeping onto her face as she admitted “He’s...cute.”

“Aww, you DO totally have a crush on Huey!” Webby cooed once again, before jumping up and exclaiming “I STILL GET TO BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!”

“Will I be the maid of honor at your wedding to Lena?” Violet teased.

Webby waved a hand dismissively. “Oh please. Lena doesn’t want a fancy wedding. We’ll elope in some abandoned ruins.”

“You’ve thought about this before, and you’re just now realizing you have feelings for her?” Violet raised an eyebrow, amused.

“She’s my best friend! I know what she likes!” 

Well, Violet had that much figured out now, at least. That’s why she came to McDuck Manor in the first place. To find Webbigail and talk out her feelings to determine whether or not she had a crush on Hubert. She completed her task. And yet...she didn’t feel like she accomplished anything. No sense of completion. She wasn’t entirely back where she started, but…

“Violet? What are you doing here?”   
  
Seeing Huey now that she knew that she definitely had a crush on him felt...strange. “I had something I needed to run by Webbigail. I’m on my way out now.”

“You had to run it by Webby immediately following our Woodchuck retreat?”

Violet nodded. “It felt more urgent than it was. But she was able to help me sort everything out.”

“Well that’s good.” Huey smiled a little, making Violet suddenly realize that he seemed...tense. “Webby’s really helpful with that sort of thing.”

Nodding once again, Violet looked down to her feet before confessing “Before I head out, I feel like I owe you an apology.”

“What?” Huey blinked, leaning back a little in shock. “Why? What for?”

“I was unnecessarily short with you last evening-”

“Vi, it’s fine, really, we can all get cranky when we’re tir-”   
  
“-and then lied and said my irritability was tiredness.”

Huey frowned. Violet was afraid he was going to spiel into the moral undoings of telling a lie, but instead, he questioned “Why were you upset?”

“The conversation at hand was making me a tad uneasy.” she opted. There. Not a total lie. 

“It clearly made me uneasy, too.” he chuckled, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. “Crushes are not my favorite topic of conversation.”

“I can imagine. Especially if you’re talking about them with your fellow Woodchucks and your crush is a Woodchuck themselves…?” she tried to pry.

Huey, however, mistook her attempt to coerce information out of him as a confession of her own. “You have a crush on a Woodchuck?!?”

He seemed scandalized at first. And then...a little happy. Violet wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“I was referring to a little bit of gossip Webbigail may have bestowed on me. It turns out I may not have been the only one who wasn’t entirely truthful last night.”

“How did Webby know?!?”

“She didn’t. We sort of pieced it together. It didn’t make sense that you’d so willingly open yourself up to teasing about not having a crush when you were being teased already, unless your crush themself was there.” Violet explained.

“Oh.” Huey rubbed his elbow, eyes on the ground. “But you don’t...and Webby doesn’t...you don’t know who my crush is on, I guess, is what I’m asking?”

Violet shook her head. “And you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to. I promise I will not say a word to any of the other Junior Woodchucks.”

He smiled a little, warm and genuine, making Violet sort of feel like her insides were...glowing. Was this that firefly feeling Webbigail had been talking about? “Thanks, Violet. I appreciate that.”

She smiled, admitting, “And in the spirit of full disclosure...you’re not the only one with a crush on a fellow Woodchuck.”

“So you DO have a crush on a Woodchuck?!?” Huey’s tone landed as more of an accusation than a question.

Violet nodded. “That’s partially why last night’s conversation left me with that figurative sour taste-”   
  
“I would’ve known the sour taste was figurative.” Huey interrupted, but his tone was friendly and kind.

Violet suppressed a giggle. “I’m aware. I’m not sure why I bothered to clarify. You can always tell the difference between my literal and figurative statements.”

“Take that, whoever-Violet-has-a-crush-on,” he joked “You may have her affection, but I can tell when she’s using figures of speech to enhance a point.”

Violet’s eyes widened nervously “Heh heh, yep, that is definitely a thing you have…”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately. “We were literally just discussing how awkward of a conversation topic it is, and here I am teasing you for the exact same thing I snapped at Carly for teasing me about…”

Quietly, and in a bout out of character timidness, Violet questioned “...is Carly who you have a crush on? Is that why you got so riled up? So defensive about not having a crush at all?”

“Carly?” Huey repeated, before squishing his face up in disgust. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Are you saying that because it’s true or are you saying that because you do have a crush on her and you’re covering your tracks?”

“I do not have a crush on Carly.” Huey stated firmly. “If you’re able to correctly guess, I will be honest with you. I promise. But it’s not Carly.”

“There’s a part of me that wants to pull up a list of our chapter and read everyone out name by name until I find out.” she smirked. “But I won’t do that to you.”

“Much appreciated.”

“...but is it someone who frequently attends meetings? Would I know them if I saw them? Do they stand a chance at competing against you for next year’s Senior Woodchuck?”

“Violet,” he groaned with a roll of his eyes. “If I answer all these questions, will you honestly answer some questions about YOUR crush?”

“Deal.”

“They used to not attend meetings at all but has been a lot more recently. They definitely won’t be competing for next year’s Senior Woodchuck, and yes, you would definitely know them if you saw them.”

Violet paused for a moment, stroking her chin in thought, before questioning “Is it B-”

“Ah ah ah!” Huey cut her off, finger raised in the air. “I answered your questions, now you answer mine.”

“Fine.”

“...all the same questions you just asked me.”

“Yes, yes, and...I suppose you can’t really compete against your-”

Eyes wide, Violet clapped her hands over her mouth. She said too much. She’d  _ definitely  _ said too much.

“My what? I can’t compete against my what?!?”

“It doesn’t matter.” she attempted to brush off. “It’s my turn to ask the questions.”

“Not until you finish answering the question I asked you!” 

Violet considered coming up with some kind of word that would leave the response vague. But she also promised him she’d tell him the truth. It wouldn’t be an honest answer if she attempted to throw him off. Besides, a little Webby-sounding voice in her head was telling her, there’s still a chance that the crush was reciprocated. 

“...self.”

“Huh?”

“That was the end of my sentence from earlier.”

She could hear Huey’s faint mutterings of  _ ‘compete against my...sel…’  _ before his eyes went wide and he let out a loud “OH!”

“And now that I’ve embarrassed myself I’ll be heading out.”

“Violet, wait!” Huey cried, grabbing her hand and yanking her back as she tried to leave. “Before you go...it’s only fair that you know about my crush.”

“And you’re sure it’s not going to be too awkward disclosing this information to me now knowing about my feelings for you?”

Mouth running a mile a minute, Huey rambled “Only about as awkward and embarrassing as lying to your whole Junior Woodchuck chapter about not having a crush on anyone because you do have a crush on your Senior Woodchuck and so you lied because she’s higher ranking and all around better at being a Woodchuck than you and thought she’d pity you but it turns out that she actually returns your feelings?”

“That’s a lot of words for ‘I like you, too’, Hubert.”

“Sorry, you’re still my Senior Woodchuck and I’m nothing if not desperate to please authority figures. Especially pretty ones who I just found out have a crush on me.”

Suddenly, a third voice could be heard. “Aha! I  _ do  _ get to be your maid of honor!” Webby cried, falling from the vents.


End file.
